A Call For Help
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: One day Hwoarang receives an unexpected call from Xiaoyu, asking for his help. What exactly does she need help with and how is Hwoarang going to help her?


**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading it! Also, I hope you find it funny or mildly amusing! :)

* * *

**A Call For Help **

I released a very harsh sigh as I lost once again in a fight on a video game that I was playing. I restarted the game and started playing again, determined to win. When I lost again, I threw the control onto the carpeted floor and was now done with it. I got up from my position on the ground and decided to do something else.

Reaching underneath my bed, I pulled out my 3DS. I turned it on and was about to play it, but my phone grabbed my attention. It started ringing loudly, playing a tune that I put for one person and one person only…and that person was none other than Ling Xiaoyu.

Tossing my handheld game system onto my bed, I crawled over to my phone on the ground and answered it, "What do you want?" Yes, I was rude when answering the phone.

"_Hwoarang_!" I heard Xiaoyu's voice hiss from the other end of the phone. She sounded choleric.

"What?" I talked.

"_Get over here __**now**_!"

What was her problem? Was she ordering me around and expecting me to obey her? She can keep dreaming!

"Why should I?" I retorted defiantly, my features morphing into a look of annoyance and irritation.

"_I…have a little problem_. _I need your help and __**fast**_!"

"Why should I?" I wanted to know, wondering what she needed help with. Why was she asking me for help? Why couldn't she get her friend, Miharu, for help?

"_Jin is finally coming over to my house and…and I'm stuck in the bathroom_!" She frantically answered.

"What the hell? Just _leave_ the bathroom…" I muttered, thinking she finally lost it.

"_I __**can't**__, you jerk_!"

"Well, _excuse_ _me_!" I shot back, my irritation rising. She called me a jerk and expected me to help her? Hell no. Pigtails can help herself!

"_Please just help me out_!"

"I'm hanging up." I threatened, not wanting to hear anymore of her useless nonsense. Really, that girl always got on my nerves with her constant whining about stupid things and her consistent swooning over Kazama. It was incredibly annoying to be around her sometimes, but I can tolerate her behavior…_sometimes_. Other times, it's enjoyable to have her company; that is…when she's _not_ whining about Kazama.

"_Hwoarang_…" Her voice came out in a hiss that was filled with malice and contempt. "_Don't you __**dare**__ hang up on me_!"

"Bye." I flatly told her and was about to pull the phone away from my ear, but I suddenly heard her sobbing on the other end. Immediately, I felt concerned. I never liked it when a girl cried, especially if _I_ was the cause of it.

"Hey now…" I said to her, hoping she would stop her weeping. "There's no need for tears. Tell me what's up. Talk to me." I encouraged her, getting on top of my bed and lying down on my back.

She seemed to calm down. "_I'm stuck in the bathroom_…"

"So you've said," I stated dryly. "Are you locked in there or something? Is something barricading the door preventing you from getting out?"

"_N-No_…" She sniffled.

I frowned. What the hell? Was she injured or something and couldn't move? If that was the case, why didn't she call an ambulance or something?

"You're not making any sense…" I informed her, starting to think this was some kind of joke.

"…_I just found out that…that it's that time of the month again…_" She whispered on the other end of the phone.

It took me a very long time to figure out what she was talking about, but when I did, I frowned in disgust. "_That's_ why you can't leave the bathroom?" I questioned her as if she were crazy. "And why did you have to tell me that?!"

"_Because I need your help…_"

"With _what_?" I asked her, fed up and still disgusted. "You can take care of your own business!"

"_I don't have any more…__**supplies**__ for this. I can't leave the bathroom because of this. I need you to go to the store and get me the stuff_. _You have to be __**fast**__ because Jin will be here any moment_!" She explained loudly.

"Use tissue or something…" I growled at her, not wanting this conversation to continue. It was too weird and uncomfortable for me. "I'm not going to the store to buy you those things. How would I look buying those things?"

Xiaoyu growled at me, "_Don't be ridiculous_!"

"Why can't you have Miharu do it or one of your other girly pals?" I demanded to know, really not wanting to do this.

"_They're all busy…_"

"Wow." I sarcastically remarked.

"_Look, there is nobody else I can turn to right now! You're the last person I wanted to ask for help with this! I really didn't want to, but I had no choice. So, please…please…_!" The girl pleaded desperately, almost sobbing again.

I sighed loudly in annoyance and sat up from my bed, slipping on my shoes and trekking out of my room. I walked into the living room and found a backpack on the couch in there. Opening the backpack, I pulled out some cash and stuffed it into my pants pocket. Through with that, I headed towards the door of my abode.

"_Hwoarang_?"

"You're gonna owe me big time for this." I told her seriously and with a lot of agitation.

"_Oh, thank you, Hwoarang! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the sweetest_!" She gushed merrily into my ear.

She and I both knew that that wasn't true. I was nowhere near _sweet_. Plus, nobody would _ever_ use that word to define my personality. Well, except for Xiaoyu; because, well, she's _Xiaoyu_.

"Whatever." I said before hanging up on her and putting my phone into my other pocket.

Afterwards, I was out the house and heading towards the store at a quick pace.

I made it there in ten minutes and hurriedly entered. I already knew what I was looking for, but didn't care what brand it was. I just randomly grabbed some sanitary napkins and tampons, uncaring. People were staring at me or giving me weird looks, which I ignored completely.

Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, I made my way to the check out to pay for the things I got. The guy at the front desk who was ringing up my things, smirked at me and looked highly amused.

What the hell was he smirking for?

"On your period?" He asked me in a very joking manner, guffawing afterwards.

"No, idiot." I deadpanned, throwing the money in his face and taking my things. Excuse me, I mean, _Xiaoyu's things_, which were now in a small plastic bag. I immediately left afterwards, leaving the guy who was now badmouthing me because I threw the money in his face and called him an idiot.

Well, it _was_ true. He was being an _idiot_, and, being the kind person that I was, I let him know that fact.

It only took a few more minutes to get to Xiaoyu's place. I walked to the front door and was about to knock, but remembered that she was 'stuck' in the bathroom and could not open the door for me. I tried opening the door with my hand, but it wouldn't budge.

It was locked!

"How the hell am I supposed to get in then?" I questioned myself, irritated. I backed away from the door and looked at the windows, knowing that those were locked too. I took another step back, raised my foot and kicked the door down with ease.

I nonchalantly stepped into the house, looking at the broken door on the floor and splinters everywhere. I made a huge mess _and_ I destroyed her front door…

Oh well.

Picking up the door, I put it back in place as best as I could, not bothering to pick up the pieces of wood and splinters on the floor. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and halted before the door, clutching the plastic bag in my hand.

"Xiaoyu?" I called out, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hwoarang?!" I heard her exclaimed loudly, surprised that I had come. "Did you bring me the stuff?"

"Yeah. Open the door." I huffed.

The door creaked open quickly and she snatched the bag out of my hand with lightning speed. Then, as soon as she did, the door slammed shut in my face.

I stared at the door for ten minutes before the door opened again and Xiaoyu was standing there smiling brightly at me, happiness shining in her eyes.

I didn't smile back.

"You owe me big time." I reminded her coolly, examining her with my eyes. She wasn't bad to look at.

"I know! Here you go!" The Chinese girl leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, quickly pulling away after that. "Thanks for doing this for me, Hwoarang! You're a lifesaver!"

I frowned at her. "What? I went out to get your _things _when I really didn't have to and all I get is a peck on the cheek? I think you owe me more than that." I told her, stepping closer to her.

I was going to kiss her, but I felt her palm on my face, pushing me away. I stumbled back, surprised. What the hell was her problem?

"Ew. No," Xiaoyu muttered, visibly shuddering in disgust. "My lips are reserved for Jin only!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You can let yourself out the back. It's unlocked. Jin should be here any minute." Xiaoyu informed me in a very giddy attitude, almost bouncing up and down where she stood.

I rolled my eyes again, fed with her Jin talk. It was always 'Jin this' and 'Jin that'. I was seriously sick of hearing about Kazama! However, I didn't say anything about it and realized what the first thing she said was.

The back door is unlocked?

Oops.

Not wanting to be here when she saw her destroyed front door, I patted her on the shoulder and forced a cheery smile. "Good luck with Kazama. I hope you both live a happy life together, get married, and have kids and everything. See ya." I ignored her confused gaze and hurried away from her, going out the back of the house and jogging off.

As I did jogged away from her house, I could hear her incredibly harsh and loud scream of,

"MY DOOR!"

Oh well.


End file.
